Gegen die Regeln
Gegen die Regeln ist die siebzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Lexie und Jackson sind immer noch sehr glücklich. April ist dadurch total genervt. Die Assistenzärzte befinden sich in einem Wettstreit um den Posten als Stationsarzt. Dr. Webber wird von Cristina, Alex, April und Jackson regelrecht belagert, weil alle in seiner Diabetes-Studie mitarbeiten wollen, um Punkte zu sammeln. Alex haust sogar in einem Wohnwagen auf dem Parkplatz, um bei Notfällen am schnellsten da zu sein. Lucy macht einen Ultraschall bei der hochschwangeren Callie. Arizona und Mark schmeißen extra für sie eine Babyparty. Callie und Mark freuen sich sehr darauf, Arizona empfindet die Party als höchst nervig. Derek und Meredith sprechen mit Adele, die weiterhin darauf beharrt, kein Alzheimer zu haben.Webber will unbedingt, dass sie in Dereks Studie aufgenommen wird. Der Test ergibt, dass Adele Alzheimer hat, aber die Krankheit für eine Teilnahme an der Studie noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten ist. Alex hofft darauf, von Dr. Stark ein paar Fälle zugeteilt zu bekommen, doch dieser interessiert sich nur für April. Alex macht April klar, dass Stark mehr will, als nur Freundschaft. Teddys Schein-Ehemann Henry wird eingeliefert und muss operiert werden. Teddy will die OP machen, doch Webber stoppt sie, weil sie mit Henry verheiratet ist und Familienmitglieder nicht teilnehmen dürfen. So muss Teddy im Hintergrund bleiben. Stattdessen darf Cristina operieren, worüber sie äußerst glücklich ist. Auf der Babyparty fühlt sich Arizona alles andere als wohl und reagiert genervt auf Marks Belehrungen. Als Mark sieht, dass Lexie ebenfalls auf der Party ist, dankt er ihr für ihr Erscheinen. Lexie gesteht ihm, dass sie einen neuen Freund hat, verrät jedoch nicht, wer es ist. Alex hat Gefallen an Lucy gefunden und baggert sie die ganze Zeit an. Lucy fragt Meredith später, wie sie eigentlich mit Alex befreundet sein kann. Sie erzählt Lucy daraufhin alles über Izzie, den Krebs, die Scheidung und den Amoklauf, bei dem Alex angeschossen wurde und fast verblutet wäre. Lucy gehen Merediths Worte sichtlich nahe. Webbers Diabetes-Studie wird schließlich bewilligt und er bestimmt Owen, um den neuen Stationsarzt auszuwählen. Cristina ist im ersten Moment begeistert, doch dann wird ihr klar, dass sie eigentlich nur Nachteile hat. Kann ihr eigener Ehemann sie auswählen? Nach der Babyparty streiten sich Mark und Arizona mal wieder. Callie geht dazwischen und schickt Mark weg. Sie weiß, dass die ganze Situation für Arizona sehr schwer ist. Daher hat Callie eine Überraschung vorbereitet, die jedoch in einer Katastrophe endet... Inhalt Musik *'Rumour Has It' von'' Adele'' *'Out of Style, Out of Touch '''von ''Rulogies *'Little Marriage '''von ''Lia Ices *'Middle Distance Runner '''von ''Sea Wolf *'Someone Like You' von'' Adele'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel This Is How We Do It bezieht sich auf einen Song von Montell Jordan. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Rebellen, Regelbrecher, Gangster mit einem Skalpell. Dieses Bild zeichnen wir gern von uns. Dann kommen wir uns knallhart vor, sexy. Das Problem ist nur, wir sind ganz anders. Im Grunde genommen sind wir Regelkonform. Wir sind Schafe, wir halten uns an die Vorschriften und befolgen sie ohne Abweichungen. Denn halten wir uns nicht an die Vorschriften, sterben unsere Patienten und dann sind wir nicht mehr knallhart, wir sind einfach mies. Outro Und vor diesem Problem steht ein Arzt jeden Tag. Geht man auf Nummer sicher und folgt den Vorschriften? Oder man geht ein Risiko ein und erfindet die Vorschriften neu. Manchmal wird Risiko auch belohnt. Manchmal kann es aber auch ein Reinfall sein. Trotzdem, hin und wieder muss man einfach mal was riskieren und aufs Ganze gehen. Und hat man dann endlich sein Ziel erreicht, fühlt man sich als wäre man der König auf der Welt. Aber wenn nicht... Zitate *''(Die Assistenzärzte stehen alle vor dem Klo herum)'' Bailey: Was soll das denn bitte? *Teddy: Klo-Wache! Dr. Webber ist da drin! *Bailey: Die bewachen ihn? *Owen: Die Finanzierung für seine Versuchsreihe wurde bewilligt und alle sind ganz heiß drauf. *Teddy: Er kommt, Leute!!! *''(Alle reden auf Dr. Webber ein) Webber: Ruhe jetzt!! Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden!! Los, aus dem Weg! *Bailey: Geht's noch? Man lauert niemandem vor der Toilette auf! *Jackson: Wenn er mich nimmt, mach ich sogar die Toilette sauber! *Cristina: Ich würde drin wohnen!! *Bailey: Sie sind Chirurgen. Wenn Sie Dr. Webber beinducken wollen, operieren Sie vernünftig! *(Meredith und Cristina tragen einen Tisch rein) Cristina: Wo soll der Tisch hin? *Arizona: Wofür brauchen wir den? *Mark: Für die Scrapbook-Station. Stellt ihn neben die Kiste mit den Glitzerstiften! *Arizona: Nein, der kommt wieder raus! Es gibt keine Scrapbook-Station! *(Meredith und Cristina stellen den Tisch ab) Mark: Du hast Callie doch gehört. Sie will nichts auslassen! Also bitte, der Tisch bleibt hier! ''(Meredith und Cristina heben den Tisch wieder hoch) *Arizona: Nein, der Tisch fliegt raus! Mark, das wird keine tuffige und kitschige Babyparty. *''(Meredith und Cristina stellen den Tisch wieder ab)'' Mark: Du irrst dich! Yang, erklär's ihr! Torres will das ganze Mädchenzeug: Spiele und Bodys dekorieren. *Cristina: Ich hab einen Patienten! *Mark: Grey! *Meredith: Ich muss mich erst mal davon erholen, dass du überhaupt weißt, was Body dekorieren ist! *Mark: Ich hab mich vorbereitet! Das macht man für Menschen, die man gern hat! *Arizona: Ach, leck mich, Mark!!! *Callie: Ohh, was ist hier los? Streitet ihr euch etwa wieder? *Arizona: Willst du 'ne Scrapbook-Station? *Callie: Ja, aber natürlich!! Es ist sonst keine Babyparty! Uh, dafür sind Glitzerstifte nötig! *Webber: Wollen Sie diesen Fall wirklich weiter betreuen, in Anbetracht Ihrer persönlichen Beziehung? *Teddy: Richard, das haben wir doch geklärt. Es ist eine Geschäftsbeziehung, nichts weiter! (Geht zu Henry) ''Und, wie geht's dir? *Henry: Großartig. Großartig! Toll, toll, toll! *Teddy: Schmerzmittel sind was Feines, nicht? Dann genieß den Trip, Henry! *Henry: Ich hab ganz schön viel nachgedacht in letzter Zeit. Und weißt du was? Ich weiß jetzt, wieso deine Dates immer so schiefgehen, Teddy. *Teddy: Mhh... *Henry: Die gehen immer voll in die Hose, und zwar mit Anlauf. Und das ist nicht dein Fehler, sondern meiner! Ich bin nicht geeignet für 'ne Ménage-à-trois. *Teddy: Wir können jetzt anfangen! *Henry: Teddy, warte! Warte. Du bist meine Frau, du bist meine sexy Frau. *Teddy: Henry, ich... *Henry: Ich bin dein Ehemann. Lass es uns versuchen! Lassen wir uns aufeinander ein! ''(Cristina und Webber hören alles mit an) Ich meine, sieh dich an! Sieh dir mal deine Augen an! (Cristina schlägt die Hände vor's Gesicht) ''Schau dir mal so richtig in die Augen! Ich könnte das für den Rest meines Lebens tun! *Webber: So sieht Ihre geschäftliche Beziehung aus?? *Teddy: Er ist mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt!! *Webber: Das bedeutet, dass seine Hemmschwelle niedriger ist. *Teddy: Ach, kommen Sie, Richard. Selbst wenn er wirklich meinte, was er sagte, es ist dich das, was ich empfinde! Nein, wirklich nicht! *Cristina: Wir können uns die Bilder ansehen! *Teddy: Oh verdammt. Er hat 'ne Raumforderung, ganz nah am Herzen. Die muss ich sofort entfernen! *Webber: Sie?? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob ich Sie in den OP reinlasse. Geschweige denn, ob ich Sie überhaupt operieren lasse! *Teddy: Bei allem Respekt, Dr. Webber. Ich... *Cristina: Ich könnte operieren! *Teddy: Die Operation ist anspruchsvoll und äußerst heikel, Sir. *Cristina: Letzten Monat hab ich 'ne ähnliche OP allein gemacht. Ich war erfolgreich. Sie haben mich sehr gelobt! *Webber: Problem gelöst! Yang macht die Operation, Sie überwachen alles. *Teddy: Dr. Webber! *Webber: Sie haben meine Entscheidung gehört, Dr. Altman! Also würden Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen? *Cristina: Er wollte Sie aus dem OP werfen! So sind Sie wenigstens dabei! Ist doch gut!! *(Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, April und Alex beim Body bemalen) Lexie: Ich sag euch, der Kerl ist schwul! *Meredith: Ja? Wenn er schwul ist, wieso sollte er mit April ausgehen wollen? *Lexie: Welcher Hetero wartet schon einen Monat, bevor er den ersten Schritt macht? *Cristina: Vielleicht hat er ja Herpes! *Alex: Das wäre 'nem hetero Mann egal. Ich tippe auf schwul! Wär cool, wenn er auf mich stehen würde! Dann würde ich alle geilen OPs kriegen! *April: Er ist nicht schwul und Herpes hat er auch nicht! Und ich nutze ihn nicht wegen irgendwelcher OPs aus! Wir führen tolle Gespräche. Wenn man ihn näher kennt, ist er sehr nett! *Alex: Deshalb darf er April heute Nacht auch an die Wäsche! *Lexie, Meredith und Cristina: Was??? *Alex: Sie geht heute zu ihm! "Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit" läuft heut im Fernsehen! *Cristina: ''(Malt ein kunstvolles Bild auf den Body) ''Ohhh ja! Dann darf er auf jeden Fall an ihre Wäsche! *April: Er wird seine Finger bei sich behalten! *Meredith: ''(Malt ein Gekrakel aus verschiedenen Blautönen) ''Ein Film bei ihm zu Hause ist die Definition für: Ich will dir an die Wäsche! *Cristina: Jungfrau adé! *Lexie: ''(Malt ein glitzerndes Törtchen und die Schrift "Cutie Pie") ''Sex mit 'nem Älteren. Cool, ich bin beindruckt! *April: ICH WERDE AUF KEINEN FALL MIT STARK SCHLAFEN!!! *Cristina: ''(Über Merediths Gekrakel auf dem Body) Oh mein Gott, ist ja wahnsinnig hässlich! *Lexie: Bist du immer noch blind?? *Meredith: Ist doch cool! Es ist abstrakt! *Alex: ''(Zeigt seinen Body) ''Seht euch das an, 'n OP-Kittel!! *Lucy: Also dieser Karev, sind Sie wirklich mit ihm befreundet? Stimmt das? *Meredith: Ja! Wieso? *Lucy: Ich bin nur ziemlich überrascht, das ist alles. Für mich wirken Sie nicht wie eine Frau, die auf dieses Neandertaler-Ding steht. Also, was ist mir an ihm noch nicht aufgefallen? *Meredith: Offensichtlich viel! Er hatte 'ne Freundin, die total durchgedreht ist. Seine Frau wär fast gestorben und dann hat sie ihn verlassen. Dann wurde er angeschossen und wär fast in einem Fahrstuhl verblutet. Er hat 'ne Menge durchgemacht. Diese Neandertaler-Sache ist nur 'n Schutz. Aber die Nummer hat er gut drauf! *Owen: Richard hat mich gebeten, den Stationsarzt auszuwählen. *Cristina: Oh mein Gott, das ist doch der Wahnsinn! Du könntest... Oh mein Gott, das ist scheiße, scheiße! Du kannst mich nicht wählen! Das halten dann alle für Schiebung, weil du mein Mann bist!! Das ist... Nein!! Nein!! Was?? Oh nein, das ist... Was?? Gott, wie kannst du jetzt was essen?? Das ist unfair! Warte, warte, warte!! Nein, nein, nein! Das... Nein!!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode